


In the Closet

by DrOmega101



Series: Kinktober 2019 [31]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: “Bill, what are you doing?!”“Kissing you.”“In the closet?!”“Yup!”





	In the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Day 31 - Semi-Public sex
> 
> I can't believe Kinktober is over
> 
> Enjoy!

“Bill, what are you doing?!”

“Kissing you.”

“In the closet?!”

“Yup!”

Bill pushes him against the wall, knocking over various objects that were in his way. The alpha’s hand is between Richie’s legs, fingers running over his clothed clit. Richie moaned into the kiss, spreading his legs so Bill has better access.

“I can feel you getting wet for me.”

“Of course you can, I’m being handled by the world’s sexiest alpha. Who wouldn’t get wet from that.”

Bill chuckles. He begins to undo Richie’s belt and pants, pulling them down so he has better access. The alpha reaches down past the omega’s boxers, fingers dipping into his wet cunt. Richie arches his back, hands clutching at the wall. 

“Fuck, Bill!”

“Hush, honey, there’s a party going on outside, remember.”

Richie does remember, now that Bill mentioned it. They can hear the muffled sound of the party going on just right outside the closet they are in. Richie is surprised no one has heard them yet. The omega’s attention returns to the alpha when Bill begins thrusting his fingers hard and fast. 

Richie pants, doing his best to move with the fingers in him, wanting them to go deeper. Bill has to cover his mouth when the omega finally cums, juices flowing out of him and coating the alpha’s hand and his jeans below. 

Once Richie catches his breath, Bill pulls his fingers out, giving his omega a quick kiss before helping him pull up his pants. 

“So, what was that for? Not that I’m complaining. You just never seem to be the type to, you know, want to do it in a place we could get easily caught.”

Bill shrugs, “Don’t know, just thought we could be a little adventurous.”

“We should be adventurous more often, because that was hot.”

“Agreed, darling,” Bill kisses him, nice and slow. “I love you babe.”

“I love you too. Now let's get out there and make an appearance before the kiddies come looking for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> In so another Kinktober comes to an end. Thank you all who have read these stories! I look forward to bringing you more content in the future!
> 
> There will be an Epilogue of sorts to finish out this universe. That should be out in the next couple of days!
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone!


End file.
